A second chance
by Kaye101
Summary: Its been 13 years, Sesshomaru is still looking for Rin and his child. Rin is still held captive by Naraku and Naraku still has Isamu. And no matter what they do something or someone is always standing in the way of their relationship. Sequel to A new life
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Okay you guys you wanted a sequel judging by your reveiws. Especially one from a MEANY (JK) that pointed out how stupid my ending was. *Sticks out tongue but speaks in cheery voice***_

_**Sesshomaru: So this means I'm not dead?**_

_**Me: *hits Sesshomaru upside the head with a baseball bat and ignores him as he falls to the side.* Don't ruin it. *Still speaks in cheery voice* Now onto the new story...**_

13 years from where we last left off

RPOV

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I hadn't seen Isamu in fourteen years and was moved into room instead of a cell three years ago. I was still locked inside but it had a bed and two windows that ofcourse had bars over them. My food was pushed in under the door as always but it was hot and Naraku still came in to hit me every now and then.

Right now it was the middle of the night and I was staring out of the window by my bed when I heard a key in the lock of my door. I glanced back when I heard the door open and saw a boy with long, silver hair and amber eyes. He had a small blue cresent moon on his forehead but no marks on his cheeks. He wasn't as tall as his father but he was tall.

"You should leave. Naraku will be upset if he finds out your in here." I said sadly. He was quiet as he stared at me. His nose twitched slightly and he took another step into the room. His nose twitched again fallowed by another step until he was standing right infront of me.

"I do not fear him." he spoke. I couldn't help but giggle which caused both of his eyebrows to disappear under his silver bangs. He looked like his father when he did that.

"Is something amusing?" he asked. I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to stop the giggles.

"No, no." I said.

"I expect the truth from you, mother." he said shocking me stiff.

"How'd-" I asked but was cut off by him.

"Your scent." he explained. I let out a sigh and nodded.

"You reminded me of you dad when you spoke." I said.

"By 'dad' I don't think your referring to the one drunk and passed out on his bed?" he raised an eyebrow. I felt my face harden and turn cold.

"That pathetic spider isn't your father." I nearly growled.

"I discovered that when I was five but perfered to keep quiet." he said.

"Your father's name is Sesshomaru." I said.

His head whipped around and he stared at the door. Then he walked towards it unhurriedly but stopped to glance back at me.

"Naraku is awake." he said before slipping out of the room and locking the door behind him.

SPOV

"SESSHOMARU!" Koga yelled. I sighed and walked out of my room. Koga wasn't a shy little boy anymore but a blunt always hungry young man. Eddie was the same way except now he was _**huge**_ (A\N: Think of Akamaru off of Naruto) and you definatly didn't want him jumping on you in greating.

"What is it Koga?" I asked. Koga was half a foot shorter then me now and even found himself a mate named Ayame that stopped his life at the age 15. Even if it is a wolf, their close enough to dogs so I honestly don't mind.

"We found Naraku's hide out." he said panting. My eyes widened and I waited for him to catch his breath.

"Where?" I asked.

"Thirty two days by foot towards the North West." he said.

"Better tell Inuyasha to start packing." I said.

"Will do." Koga said running of, his long ponytail flopping like wild.

"And tell Kagome to give you a hair cut." I yelled after him.

"NO!" he shouted back with a smile. I couldn't help but grin at his childishness. We never gave up on trying to find Rin. Even Sango and Kagome gave their best effort in trying to help. We searched ever day and finally found her.

_Hopefully._ I thought.

No. No doubtfulness. It's her I know it. I'm going to get my Rin back.

_And your child._

And my child. I thought with a smirk.

In an hour we were ready to leave. Koga refused to stay behind and forced me to take him along. He rode an Ah-Uh until it got dark and we set up camp. Kagome and Sango had also tagged along leaving Jaken at home. Kagome had learned to use a bow and arrow, whilst Sango was actually a demon slayer. Ironic but she and her little brother Kohaku are demon slayers.

"Sloutch down more." Koga demanded. He was leaning up against me and using me as a pillow.

"Your lucky I love you." I muttered sloutching down.

"Love you too Fluffy." he said.

"Sesshomaru when'd you switch teams?" Miroku asked evily.

"You know what I meant Miroku. I love him like family." I said.

"You never tell me you love me." Inuyasha said. I glared at him and let out a sigh.

"Because your half human." I said. Inuyasha looked bewildered.

"Koga's full human." Inuyasha said agitated. I rolled my eyes as Koga stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. Eddie placed his head on my lap and looked up at me expectantly so I reached down and scratched behind his left ear.

"Get over it Inuyasha." Kagome muttered.

"I don't get why Koga gets special treatment." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Because you heartless bastard, Sesshomaru obviously liked him from the start and Sesshomaru and Koga were more affected by Rin's kidnapping then the rest of us." Sango said hitting Inuyasha upside the head.

"I can hear you." Koga muttered. I looked down at him, he had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed with his head against my shoulder.

"Sorry." Sango muttered.

"No it's okay. I know it's true." Koga said. "Sesshomaru gives me special treatment because of Rin. But if Rin were here it would still be the same. I made Lord Sesshomaru promise." he said. There was a small silence.

"Lord my ass." I said looking down. I felt everyone's gaze on me then Miroku reached out to pat my shoulder.

"We'll get her this time." he promised.

"Damn right we will." I said. Looking at the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay you guys I'm giving out cookie awards in the next chapter but can't make up my mind on the cookie. So at the end of the chapter reveiw and tell me your favorite cookie. The cookies that has the most votes wins and will be the new cookie award. If there is a tie I'll pick which I like out of the options. = )**_

SPOV

"Inuyasha, you and Kagome will cover the west wing. Sango and Miroku, the east. Koga and I will take the back Eddie will stay here with Ah-Uh and Kirara." I said. Everyone nodded, Eddie barked, Kirara meowed, and Ah-Uh snorted. It was the middle of the night and we stood in the bushes near Naraku's lair.

"Can we go now?" Inuyasha asked impatiently earning a smack in the back of the head by Kagome.

"Shut up Inuyasha." Koga said. Inuyasha grumbled something about 'A human can't tell me what to do.'

"Alright let's go you guys." I said. Everyone nodded again and broke into groups. Koga and I made it to the back and slipped in through a unlocked window. We crept quietly through a dark room and into a long hallway. We got around the corner when I saw a boy that looked a hell of a lot like me leaning against the wall as if he was waiting.

"Naraku is out." he said simply.

"Dude he looks just like you." Koga whispered.

"Fallow." the boy said.

"Acts like you too." Koga muttered.

"Does not." I argued as we fallowed him through the halls. We appeared in a living room and he dug around in a desk. He turned back around, walked between us, and down a new hallway and stopped infront of locked door. He unlocked it and walked in.

"Come in." he said. I walked in and saw Rin laying down on a bed fast asleep. The boy sat down next to her and shook her.

"Mother wake up." he said.

"I knew it!" Koga nearly shouted. I clamped my hand over his mouth and sighed.

"Koga, it's the middle of the night, I haven't slept well in thrirteen years, and I have the hearing of a dog, I'm asking for ten seconds." I said in a low voice. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and miroku apeared at the door.

"We heard Koga yelling." Inuyasha said between pants. Rin was sitting up on the bed wide eyed and Isamu sat quietly next to her.

"I take it that is my father." Isamu said to her.

"So that's," Koga said realization lighting his eyes. "My nephew." he said hugging Isamu. Isamu was stiff in his arms and slowly pushed him away.

"He's like his father Koga. He's not very touchy when he just meets someone." Rin chuckled. Koga and I both laughed softly and I walked towards Rin.

"I've missed you." I said softly, cupping her face in my hands.

"Well I was told you were dead." she said. My eyes widened in shock before I laughed softly and kissed her.

"Do you honestly think I would die before I found you?" I asked.

"Get a room." Inuyasha said. Koga was still trying to get my son to hug him and he was straight out refusing.

"Koga leave Isamu alone." Rin frowned. Koga sat on the ground and pouted.

"But I want a hug." he said grumpily.

"Hello I'm right here." Rin said. Koga happily gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Naraku's back." Isamu said stiffly. I pulled Rin out of her bed and flung her onto my back.

"We better get going." Miroku said. We raced out of the room and Isamu led us to his room.

"Out the window." Isamu said opening it. Kagome went first, then Sango, Rin, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga.

"Go." I whispered. Isamu got half way out the window when he turned back to look at me.

"You coming?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm right behind you." I promised as he slid out. I fallowed and we all took off for the woods.

"Eddie!" I whistled. Eddie appeared in under five seconds and I helped Koga mount him. Au-Uh was right behind Eddie. I lifted Isamu up and put him on Ah-Uh's back, fallowed by Rin and myself. Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha were mounted on Kirara's back. Eddie started running as Kirara and Ah-Uh flew above the trees. I had my chest pressed against Rin's back and my arms outstretched holding Ah-Uh's reins.

"You named him Isamu?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I happen to perfer my name over others." Isamu said stiffly. I noticed his body was rigid and he sat unmoving.

"Are you scared of heights?" I asked him.

"This Isamu fears nothing." he said.

"Stubborn as your mother." I grinned.

"Speaks like your father." Rin countered. "And I'm not stubborn."

"Of course your not honey." I said kissing her head. I let go of the reins with one hand and reached to pat Isamu's fist that he had on his knee. It took all night and day to reach the house and by the time we did Rin and Isamu were both asleep, along with everyone else but Inuyasha. I picked Rin up and carried her inside, into my room, and on the bed before heading back down to get Isamu then Koga. Inuyasha had woken up Miroku and he was carrying Sango towards their bedroom.

"I'm happy for you." Miroku said softly.

"Thanks." I said. Miroku nodded and I walked by. Inuyasha was already coming down the stairs that led to his wing and looked at me.

"I'll get Koga." he said and I nodded.

I picked Isamu up carefully so I didn't wake him and walked inside. I picked a room near mine and pulled down the blanket before lying him on it. His eyes opend when I pulled the blanket around him and he stared at me.

"Mother never told me the story. I assumed you had abandoned us but she told me that wasn't the case. She said that she knew you would never do something like that. I want you to tell me what happened." he said. I sighed and buried my face in my hands.

"Your mom was kidnapped when she was pregnet with you by Naraku. Naraku was going to go after you aunt Kagome who is with my brother Inuyasha. Inuyasha is a half demon like you. Naraku never liked Inuyasha and they had been rivals for years. Naraku won't give up though and he'll try to find you again. Inuyasha, Your aunt Kagome, aunt Sango, Uncle Miroku, uncle Koga, and I have been searching for Rin and you for the past thirteen years and finally found you whe-" I said when i was interupted by a screetch.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled.

"Lord my ass!" I hear Rin yell back at him.

"You disrespctful brat." I heard Jaken scream. I groaned and stood up.

"Go to sleep." I said bending down and kissing his forehead. He gave me a scowl but nodded. I walked to my room and saw Jaken and Rin yelling at each other. I stepped on Jakens head and forced it into the ground.

"I do not believe I gave you permission to enter my room." I said.

"M-M-My apologies Lord Sesshomaru." he stuttered.

"It's Lord my ass." Rin insisted.

"Leave Jaken." I demanded. Jaken scurried out of the room and I closed the door behind him. I sighed and flopped down on the bed next to Rin.

"I love you." I said softly kissing her on the lips. She ran her fingers through my hair and kissed back.

"I love you too." she said.

RPOV

"I love you too." I said.

"You damn well better." he said with a smile.

"Shuddup Fluffy." I said.

"Whatever you say." he said with a shrug and a kiss on my cheek.

"Good because now I say go get me something to change into. It's not comfortable to sleep in the same outfit for about 13 and a half years." I said. He hoped up instantly and went to his drawers. He pulled out a white t-shirt and blue boxers and tossed them onto the bed next to me.

"That'll have to do until I can get you some clothes. Yours ended up burning in a fire." he said. I nodded and pulled my shirt over my head. I watched as Sesshomaru's eyes slid over my body and his gaze hardened.

"What did he do? Starve you?" he asked. I nodded and slipped the shirt on.

"Exactly what they did. They feed me well when I had Isamu but when he was out so were my meals. I got one hot meal a week." I said slidding down my pants and underwear.

"I'm going to kill him." Sesshomaru growled as I put the boxers on.

"I wanna help." I grinned.

"Sure. I'll hold him down." he smirked as he took his hirt off and slid under the covers. I cuddled into his side as he wrapped his tail around me, and breathed in his scent.

"I've missed you so much." he said kissing the top of my head. I felt tears running down my face and Sesshomaru wipping my tears away.

"I love you honey. I've never stopped looking for you. I never gave up. I've missed you so, so much." he said over and over again.

"Shut up." I said. "You need to learn to shut up."

"Why?" he asked.

"Can we just forget what happened for now? Please Lord Fluffy?" I asked pressing my face against his neck.

"Ofcourse." he said stroking my hair.

"Thank you." I whispered as I fell asleep.

SPOV

I slipped out from underneath Rin in the middle of the night when I heard footsteps passing by my door and down the hall towards the stairs. I opened the door and saw the back of Isamu's head as he walked downstairs. I looked at my watch curiously and it read: _2:37_. I fallowed him and watched as he paused at the bottom of the stairs and sniffed the air before turning towards the kitchen. I leaned against the door frame as he made a sandwhich and sat on the counter.

I walked past him and grabbed a cup and poured myself a cup of milk before digging in a cabnet that held pots, and pulling out a cookie jar.

"I have to hide it from Koga." I said setting it down next to him and sitting on the counter so it was between us. I took one out and munch on it for a while.

"Hn." Isamu said. He eyed the cookies warily until I pushed it closer to him.

"Go ahead and have one." I said.

"I was never aloud sweets." he said looking away.

"Well I'm allowing it. I'm you father and what I say goes." I said with a small grin.

"Stupid bastard made me think he was my father until I was five and new other wise." he muttered as he reached for a cookie and nibbled on the edge.

"Where'd you hear those words?" I asked.

"Mother always called him a stupid bastard." Isamu said.

"Your mother has a colorful language." Inuyasha yawned walking into the kitchen. He took a look at the cookies and raced for them. I snatched them away and reached into a small jar. When I shook a milk bone infront of him his eyes fallowed it's every move.

"Did I say Koga?" I asked. "I mean't Inuyasha and Koga." I corrected myself as I handed him the milk bone.

"Only downside to being a dog demon." Inuyasha muttered shaking his head.

"That and the sqeaky ball weakness." I said. Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and grabbed a soda from the fridge. I took a sip of milk as Inuyasha left with the soda.

"You don't speak very much." I said to him.

"Mother said I act like you did when she first met you." Isamu said.

"Huh, I guess you do." I ruggling his hair and earning a scowl from him as he tried to fix it. I took another cookie as we fell into a slightly comfortable/awkward silence.

"So I have three uncles and two aunts?" he asked.

"Ah, no, I forgot to mention Koga's mate Ayame so that makes three aunts. Koga is your mother's little brother, Inuyasha is my little brother, Kagome is Inuyasha's mate, Miroku...well he really isn't related to us but he's a close friend I suppose so he's like an uncle to you, and Sango is his mate." I said. Just then Jaken came into the kitchen.

"And who is that?" Isamu asked pointing at him.

"EEEEPPPP." Jaken screeched. I through a cookie and it hit him in the head.

"Silence, you wake Rin." I hissed.

"M-My apologies Lord Sesshomaru. I-If you don't mine me asking who-who is this young man?" Jaken asked.

"My son you wil treat him with respect and do as he tells you, is that understood Jaken?" I asked.

"Yes Lord Se-Sesshomaru. My apologizes young master." he said before scurrying out of the kitchen like a bullet. Isamu had one eyebrow raised when he looked back at me.

"Is that suppose to be a toad?" he asked.

"I'm...not really sure." I sighed.

"Hn." he said going for his seventh cookie.

"That's your last one." I said sterenly. He nodded and popped it into his mouth.

"G'Night." he said as he slid off the counter and walked away. I hid the cookies in their original spot and walked back upstairs to my room. Rin was sitting up and rubbing her eyes sleepily when I walked in.

"Someone 'ep'ed." she complained.

"It was Jaken." I said climbing in next to her and wrapping my arms around her.

"And where were you?" she asked snuggling into my chest.

"Isamu and I were downstairs in the kitchen talking." I said.

"That explains why I smell cookies and milk on your breath." Rin grinned when she looked up at me and kissed me softly.

"And I thought I had the strong nose." I chuckled softly. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Love you." she mumbled.

"I love you to." I said.

_**Me: Okay don't forget to tell me your favorite cookies.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Was that really necesary to hit me with a bat. Now I have a huge bruise.**_

_**Me: Keep complaining and I'll do it again.**_

_**Sesshomaru: *Shuts up***_

_**Rin: Hey how'd you get him to do that?**_

_**Kagome: Yeah I wanna learn. I could use that for when Inuyasha won't shut up.**_

_**Inuyasha: *growls***_

_**Me: Hey Inuyasha. *Holds up red sqeaky ball.* Fetch! *Throws ball***_

_**Inuyasha: *Retreives ball. Turns around to find everyone gone* MIKAYLA *screams angrily***_

_**Koga: That's pathetic Inuyasha.**_

_**Inuyasha: Shut up. Review damnit.**_


	3. Chapter 3

InuyashaPOV

_Riiiiiiinnnggg_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg_

__

"What is it?" I yawned. I rubbed my eyes and sat up lazily.

"Is that anyway to speak to your father Inuyasha?" the voice on the other line teased.

"Huh? Oh hey, what's going on?" I asked, glancing at the clock. _12:17_.

"I thought Izayoi and I'd stop by for a visit today." Inutaisho said. "What the adress this time?" he asked with a chuckle. I told him it, stopping every now and again to yawn.

"M'Kay we'll be there later today okay." he said.

"Why so suddenly?" I asked. "You haven't been around for a visit in fifeteen years."

"I felt it was time I saw my boys, and Miroku." my father said.

"Lots has changed dad." I warned.

"Well tell me about it when I get there." he said.

"Actually I'm going to warn you of one thing right now." I said. I heard him take a deep breath and sigh into the phone.

"Lay it on me Inuyasha." he said.

"You have a grandson. He's thirteen." I said looking around the room and noticing Kagome was gone.

"Yours?" Inutaisho asked.

"Nah, it's Sesshomaru's kid." I said. I heard a choking noise on the phone and realized he must have been drinking something at the time.

"How'd-When-What-Who? W-Was it that Rin girl?" he stuttered. I chuckled and rolled my eyes at his reaction. A knock sound at my door before Isamu stuck his head in.

"Father says it's time for you to drag you butt out of bed." he said.

"Well your father is a prick." I grumbled. Isamu smirked slightly.

"Is that him? Knowing you Inuyasha when you say someone's a prick you mean Sesshomaru. Is it?" my dad asked excitedly.

"Yeah yeah it's him." I said stretching and climbing out of bed. "Go tell him I liked him better when he had a stick shoved up his ass. At least then he'd leave me to sleep." I told Isamu. Isamu walked away and down the hall.

"What's he like?" my dad asked.

"Like a mini Sesshomaru or a mini use-to-be Sesshomaru." I muttered.

"Use-to-be?" my dad asked.

"INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Crap. I gotta go before I get murdered by Sesshomaru. Bye." I said.

"Alright see you later today." he said hanging up. I walked downstairs and nearly tripped over Jaken.

"Dad and mom are coming over today." I said to Sesshomaru. That froze him in his tracks.

"Did you tell them about Isamu?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah I warned dad." I yawned.

"You could have put on a shirt." Kagome said coming out of the livingroom. I glanced down at my chest then looked back up at her.

"What's the point? I'm staying in my P.J.'s _all_ day." I said. "Anyway Sesshomaru isn't wearing a shirt." I said pointing to Sesshomaru, who was indeed, wearing only grey sweats.

"But I actually own the house." he said smugly. I frowned and walked towards Sesshomaru's wing.

"Hey Koga can I throw you over the railing?" I asked when I saw him standing at the top of the stairs.

"No." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes." Koga nodded.

SPOV

I caught Koga when Inuyasha threw him over, and set him on his feet.

"One of these times I'm just not going to catch you." I sighed.

"Would you let me fall to the ground?" he asked using puppy dog eyes on me.

"No." I grumbled.

"Thanks Lord fluffy." he said bounding off.

"Your lucky that I love you." I called after him. He laughed and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Better not love him more then me." Rin said coming up behind me and grabbing my hand.

"I don't." I said kissing her cheek. Rin had changed into a pair of my black sweats and a dark blue t-shirt.

"My father is coming today with Inuyasha's mom." I told her.

"Father!" Isamu called. I found Isamu sitting on the back porch with Koga trying to hug him. Isamu kept walking away until finally he just sat down and gave into Koga hugging him.

"Koga quit pestering him." I said.

"Then you give me a hug." Koga said.I froze then smirked.

"Have fun you two." I said. Isamu glared at me and I mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him.

It was hectic the rest of the afternoon until four when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and saw my dad and Izayoi standing there. Koga jumped on my shoulders as soon as I opened it.

"Who's at the door Sesshy." he asked.

"Koga, get off me." I said grabbing his ankles and holding him upside down.

"Ah! Put me down, put me down, put me down." he screamed hitting my shins.

"Come on in." I told them. I set Koga down after turning him the right way. I got struck in the face with a ball the next second.

"Inuyasha knock it off." I demanded popping the ball. A paper airplane poked the side of my head the next second. I looked up and saw Isamu sitting between the bars on the railing at the top. He pointed to Eddie and Eddie looked at him with disbelief.

"No paper airplanes. From either of you." I said pointing to both of them. Eddie whined and slumped down next to Isamu. I turned back to my father and Izayoi to see them wearing masks of shock.

"Sorry it's so crazy." I said rubbing the back of my head. I looked up to see Isamu coming downstairs and stepping over Koga who had Eddie licking him.

"I'm going to get some juice." he told me.

"Go ahead but don't make a mess." I said. His nose wrinkled up and he looked around the house.

"I'm thirteen father. I think I know how to pour juice into a cup. Besides the house is more then a mess anyway." he said.

"Go get your juice Isamu. Go see if you can find your mother too." I said pushing him towards the kitchen.

"It's a mini you." my father laughed.

"I swear girl if you punch me one more time." I heard Inuyasha threaten.

"You popped out of nowhere." Rin said.

"I did not." Inuyasha said.

"I'll be right back." I groaned racing towards their voice. The were in the kitchen yelling back and forth. Isamu sat on the counter sipping grape juice and watching.

"Inuyasha go say hi to dad." I said pointing towards the door. Inuyasha whipped his head in my direction before racing out the door.

"I found her." Isamu said. I laughed and wrapped my arms around Rin. I kissed her and Isamu wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you too." she said.

IsamuPOV

"Personal displays of affection are for the weak." I said slidding off the counter and walking into the livingroom. Eddie ran and jumped up to attack me with licks causing me to fall to the ground and spill my juice.

"Get off of me." I said to the dog.

"Come here Eddie." A deep voice said. Eddie hopped off of me and towards my grandfather. I wiped my face and saw a hand come into my line of vision. My grandfather had a smile on his face as he offered me his hand. I ignored it and stood on my own.

"Your just like your father when he was younger." he said croutching down and grabbing my shoulders.

"I've been informed." I said.

"Emotions," he said. I raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Are for the weak." I said.

"Your mother and father,"

"Are an exception." I shrugged.

"Your family,"

"An exception."

"Even Koga?" he said. I hesitated half a second before nodding.

"Even Koga." I said. He smiled and stood up.

"Didn't I say not to make a mess?" my father asked coming in. I automatically pointed to Eddie who was curled up on the couch now.

"Eddie did it." I said.

"It's true. He jumped onto Isamu and knocked him over." my grandfather said.

"JAKEN." my father yelled. Jaken came scrambling into the livingroom.

"Y-Yes sire?" he asked.

"Start cleaning up this juice." he said.

"Sure thing sire." he said running off the get a rag.

RPOV

I sat on the couch with Isamu whatching something stupid on t.v. with Eddie lying down infront of the coffee table.

"It's snowing." Isamu said. I looked at him and saw him focused on his book.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's the smell. Sort of like when it rains it has that smell to it. When it snows it has a certain smell." he said.

"Huh, I guess that makes sense." I said rubbing the back of my head. "Anyway your birthday's coming up. What do you want?" I asked. He looked up at me and was silent as he thought.

"Nothing." he said. Suddenly he shifted uncomfortably, stood and walked out of the room. I stared after him confused until he came back in holding another, thinner, book. He grabbed a pencil from the desk and walked out again, passing Sesshomaru as he left the room.

"What's with him?" Sesshmaru asked.

"I don't know. All I did was ask him what he wanted for his birthday." I shrugged.

"What'd he say?" Sesshomaru asked sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"He said 'Nothing.' and walked out, came back for a pencil and left again." I said.

"Weird." Sesshomaru said nipping my neck.

"You dobe." I said pushing him away. He groaned in protest and went right back to nipping at my neck.

MirokuPOV

I walked outside to find Isamu sitting cross legged on a rock in the middle of the back yard drawing something. I walked up behind him and peered down at his drawing, then glanced back up. He was drawing every little detail infront of him, even the snowflakes. It looked done and now he was just staring at it.

"Your drawing is amazing." I said. He jumped a foot in the air and gave me a small glare.

"Thanks." he mumbled. I sat next to him and slowly took the book from him. He allowed it and I flipped through the pages.

"These are really good." I said looking at the details of every picture. He was quiet until I finshed looking.

"Sort of I guess." he said.

"No like there _really_ good Isamu." I said.

"I drew most of these when I was ten so there not that good. I have most of my best ones in a diffrent book." he said.

"Can I keep these?" I asked.

"Um, sure I guess." he said rubbing the back of his head. I stood up and offered my hand to him.

"Let's go inside and get some hot chocolate." I said. He ignored my hand and stood on his own. He walked ahead of me and went straight upstairs when he got inside. I walked to the living room, flipping through the pages of the book, and saw Rin trying to push Sesshomaru away from her neck.

"Hey love birds." I said.

"What is it Miroku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Have you seen what your son can do?" I asked. I walked up behind the couch and handed the book to Sesshomaru. Rin leaned in to see as Sesshomaru flipped through the pages.

"Did he draw these?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. He was outside when I found him drawing that one." I said pointing to the picture.

"Oh, I know what his birthday present can be." Rin said jumping up and down.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Let's make him an art studio. Somewhere he can get away to." she said excitedly. Sesshomaru looked thoughtful before nodding.

"Come with me. I have the perfect room for it." Sesshomaru said standing up. Both Rin and I fallowed him upstairs to his wing and into a corner room that had two walls that were made of glass, giving a shockingly, amazing veiw.

"Perfect." Rin cheered.

"How long until his birthday?" I asked.

"A week." Rin said.

"We'll paint the room white and hang up all of the pictures Miroku has." Sesshomaru said.

"I'll help. I can run to town and get paints, pens, pencils, and anything else we need." I said. Sesshomaru nodded and looked at the windows.

"Get a couple glow in the dark paints and black lights." he said.

"How many?" I asked.

"Enough to line the windows with." Sesshomaru said. I nodded and jogged downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"I'm running to town." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and grabbing my keys.

_**Me: Okay who wants to know the cookie that won? Of course you do. The winner is... *Inuyasha does drum roll* Triple choclate cookies!**_

_**Isamu: Chocolate isn't very healthy.**_

_**Miroku: That explains you not wanting hot chocolate. T.T**_

_**Me: Okay if you guys come across Miroku being spelled as Miruko I am sorry. I got hit in the head by a peanut butter jar that my brother threw at me *True story I swear* and now have a huge head ache and lump on my head. **_

_**Miroku: If you cared you wouldn't have trouble remembering. T.T**_

_**Koga: Pussy.**_

_**Me:**_

_**1 for Yaji91**_

_**1 for butterfly here i come **_

_**1 for Ni-Ni chan330 **_

_**1 for Inu Daughter17 **_

_**1 for fluffy ninja bunny **_

_**1 for Sumire86**_

_**1 for friendofamonkey**_

_**1 for **_

_**1 for Juliet ()**_

_**1 for Zelphaba ()**_

_**1 for AnimeCrazyChick12 **_

_**And last but not least,**_

_**1 for meggie-moo s**_

_**Both butterfly here i come and get two because their cookie won and Zelphaba () gets an extra beacause I got a glomp from Zelphaba () :)**_

_**Koga: *Glomp* do I get one now!**_

_**Me: And Koga gets one.**_

_**Koga: WOOHOO**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I won't be posting a chapter for a while. I'm having a family trip to sacramento california (P.S I live in Klamath falls Oregon so it's a five hour drive) and my mom won't let me bring my laptop (P.P.S Kin is coming with me! He counts as family! Woo hoo I have a pillow for the drive there). We're picking up my sister who was with her dad for the summer and we're visiting my grandma so that'll be fun. I'll post as soon as possible.

The awesomest ever,

Mikayla D. Wilson


	5. Chapter 5

NPOV

"I think you got silver paint in my hair." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku, and Inuyasha were all working on Isamu's new art studio and painting the walls white with colorful splatters of blue, green, yellow, orange, red, purple and silver. Everyone had a paint brush that had a color to fling at the wall.

"It's not my fault you got orange paint on my shirt." Rin said sticking her tongue out at him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, took a bucket of red paint, and dumped some over Inuyasha who was laughing at their bickering. Miroku snickered and get a blob of green paint in the face from Rin. Who was suddenly jumping up and down.

"Everyone line up against the wall." She demanded pointing to the one wall not covered in paint, that was also the biggest.

"May I ask why?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"No you may not. Everyone line up against the wall and do a funny pose." she said pointing to the wall. Inuyasha grumbled, Miroku did as told, and Sesshomaru sighed. When they all had their funny pose Rin seperated them so their was a space between them. Miroku was off to the left, Sesshomaru near the center but still towards the left and Inuyasha right between them but closer to Sesshomaru. There was a gap between Miroku and Inuyasha as well as Miroku and the wall. Rin grabbed the silver paint and threw it at Sesshomaru. His face was scruntched up as she continued to splatter him with paint before She stepped back to admire her work. She giggled and wiped the paint away from Sesshomaru's eyes and mouth. He stared at her for a long time before sighing.

"Explain to me why I love you." he said with a sigh. She kissed him after making sure all paint was removed from his mouth.

"Because I'm amazing." she grinned. "As for you two. Stay exactly as you are." She said pointing to both Miroku and Inuyasha. They groaned when they saw her pick up another paint can. This one red. She covered Inuyash with the red paint before using blue for Miroku.

"Okay come over here and look." Rin said. They tore themselves from the wall and came to stand by me. There was paint over the walls that were the outlines of there bodies. Sesshomaru Nodded approvingly, Miroku grinned, and Inyasha was trying to get paint out of his hair.

"Your turn Rin." Miroku said. Rin stood against the wall so there was a big gap between her and Sesshomaru's outline.

"Oh can I do the honors?" Inuyasha asked waving a hand in the air and jumping up and down. RIn couldn't help but laugh. Sesshomaru reached to pat Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Go for it." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha picked up the orange paint and threw it at me, covering me in paint from head to toe. They had to drag Sango, Kagome, Koga, Ayame and Eddie in, repeating the prosess for them all. Kagome's was by mine, then it was Ayame, and Sango. Sesshomaru's had Inuyasha next to his, then Koga with Eddie sitting infront of him, then Miroku. There was still a gap between Miroku and Sango and the wall along as a gap between Sesshomaru and Rin.

RPOV

"So what's going there?" Koga asked pointing to all the gaps.

"My father is going there." Sesshomaru said pointing at the gap behind Miroku's.

"And Mom is going there." Inuyasha said pointing behind Sango's.

"Well what about there?" Sango asked poitning to the gap in the middle. Sesshomaru started to answer when he froze and looked at me.

"What is going there Rin?" he asked and I grinned.

"Isamu is. Doesn't that make sense?" I asked. Inuyasha frowned and rubbed the back of his head.

"How will we get him there?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's where Koga comes in. He's going to need a blindfold as soon as Isamu gets home." I said. Sesshomaru chuckled and ran a hand through his long hair and frowning at the slightly hard paint that came off on his hand.

"He won't be to thrilled with that." Koga said.

"Just make sure you make him keep it on." I said sternly.

"Sure thing sis." Koga saluted.

"At ease soilder." I laughed.

"Well before anything let's all get cleaned up." Sesshomaru said. After everyone agreeing to his idea we went to clean up before Isamu got back from his shopping trip with his grandparents. When Sesshomaru and I got into our room he flicked my arm playfully.

"You could have given me a warning that you were going to throw paint in my face." he scowled me half heartedly as he got a change of clothes for himself.

"I'm sorry Fluffy." I said sticking out my bottom lip and putting on my best innocent face. He took one look at me and groaned.

"You know how I feel about that face Rin." he said patheticly.

"What do you mean?" I asked batting my eyelashes. He groaned and wrapped me in his arms. He nuzzled my paint covered neck.

"I love you." he said.

"And as much as I love you too, you really need a shower paint boy." I said and he chuckled.

"Your one to talk." he said. He threw me over his shoulder and I squeled, pounding my fists on his back.

"Put me down." I said.

"No."

"Where are you taking me?" I laughed.

"Shower."

"What's with the one word awnser?" I asked still laughing.

"This Sesshomaru prefers them while holding his woman captive." he said and I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Put me down Sesshomaru-sama." I said still hitting his back.

"Did you just call me Sesshomaru-_sama_?" he asked. with a small laugh as he kicked the bathroom door closed behind us. He sat me on the toliet and turned the water on. I crossed my arms and started to pout.

"I hate when you do that." I said.

"And I love when you call me Sesshomaru-sama." he grinned.

"Why?" I asked. He leaned forward and put his hands on my thighs.

"It's a turn on." he whispered in my ear.

KPOV

"Isamu is home." Ayame said bouncing towards me. I nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"'Kay. Their ready." I said going towards the main entrance. Isamu glared at me when I ran up and hugged him.

"Is it possible to get one day away from you?" he asked.

"Nope. We have something to do but I need to know if I can trust you." I said crouching down infront of him.

"Sure." he sighed. I grinned and took out the blindfold which he eyed warily. His grandparents looked at eachother before glancing back at me. I wrapped the blindfold around his eyes and made sure he couldn't see.

"I need to know you won't take this off. No matter what Isamu." I said. He nodded and I led him towards his art studio. When I opened the door and led him to the wall Inuyasha stood by Sesshomaru's outline with the silver paint and Miroku stood by Rin's outline with orange paint. They threw it at him and I could see how he stiffened in anger. Suddenly he had the same marks on his cheek his dad had and his nails grew sharp. I grabbed his shoulders, led him from the room and back downstairs to the main entrance where his grandparents still stood.

"Here daddy dearest. I can deal with an angry Inuyasha but Isamu is much more dangerous." I said taking off his blindfold to reveal blood red eyes that showed he was out to kill. The instant it was off he attacked me. I felt his claws ripping through my skin like it was paper and saw blood spilling from the cuts. I faintly heard Inutaisho yelling and saw his hands go around Isamu's chest. I saw another pair of hands grab Isamu and suddenly he disappeared from veiw but I still heard his growls. I saw Rin's face and felt her lift my head onto her lap.

"He...He _slapped_ me." I said rubbing my sore cheek. Rin laughed softly and I saw Sesshomaru dragging Isamu out of the room with Inuyasha's help.

SPOV

It took both Inuyasha and I to drag him outside. Inuyasha was looking pissed off with him and was obviously glaring.

"Go away Inuyasha." I sighed.

"Damn it. Whatever. I don't give a damn anymore." he said spitting on the ground. I glared as he walked away. I sat Isamu down on a tree stump and kneeled infront of him. He was already begining to calm down and it didn't take long before he was back to himself.

"You need to control your anger Isamu." I said patting him on the knee. He was stiff as my words sunk in.

"D-Did I hurt Koga?" he asked with a pained look that shocked me.

"Yes. But he's more shocked over the fact you slapped him. His chest and arms and covered in slashes." I sighed. He buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

"I didn't mean to, I swear. I would never hurt him on purpose. Sure he annoys the hell out of me but..." he trailed off, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. I stared at him shocked before wrapping an arm around his shoulder and sitting next to him.

"Koga won't hold it against you but Inuyasha will." I said.

"Inuyasha and Koga never seemed close." he mumbled. He wiped away his tears.

"Their relationship is difficult to understand." I said. "Anyway Koga wasn't the one that attacked you with paint. That was actually Miroku and Inuyasha so don't be to upset with Koga." I added.

"I was just upset and...and...and Koga was right there." he stuttered.

"I understand. Inuyasha did the same thing to me when he was dumped by his long time crush." I chuckled.

"THAT'S PERSONAL!" Inuyasha screamed from in the house.

"Well Koga will happily forgive you if you swallow your pride for two minutes, apologize, and give him a meaningful hug." I said patting him on the back. He groaned but stood up and started walking towards the house. I slung my arm over his shoulder and we found Koga and Rin in the kitchen. Koga sat on the counter shirtless and Rin was wrapping his cuts in bandages. Isamu's face fell more when he saw the damage he caused. I pushed him towards them slightly and he glanced up at me before watching them again.

"Rin will you join me in the other room?" I asked. She looked up at me then glanced at Isamu before giving him a small smile and nodding. She fallowed me from the kitchen and to the livingroom.

IPOV

I was grateful when my father asked mom to the other room. When they walked out I shifted on my feet uncomfortably and looked at the ground.

"Isamu." Koga said crouching down infront of me. Weird I didn't hear him get off the counter or walk towards me. I did as my father told me to and literally swallowed my pride as I threw my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Koga. I wasn't really angry at you. I was angry and needed to take it out on someone, you were just right there. I'm really sorry Koga. I would _never_ intentionally hurt you. No matter how annoyingly clingy." I spoke quickly hoping he wouldn't hear a word I said but knowing he would. I felt his arms wrap around me and he laughed quietly.

"I'll forgive you on one condition." he said pushing me back and gripping my shoulders.

"What?" I asked.

"When you find out the reason for getting you covered in paint you'll apologize just like you did a few moments ago." he said. I sighed and nodded.

"It better be worth it." I mumbled.

"I wasn't done yet." He said with a grin. I groaned and he chuckled.

"You have to give me a hug anytime I want." He said.

"Deal." I said.

"Your forgiven." he said wrapping his arms around me. I returned the gesture but my head snapped up immediantly when I heard a shutter sound fallowed by a loud snap. I looked up to see Inyasha and my father standing in the doorway. My father was holding a camera phone that was snapped in half and Inuyasha was staring at him angrily.

"Asshole." I glared at Inuyasha. I saw him glance at me before becoming stiff with fear and running out. My father gave me a small smile and cleared his throat. Koga stuck his tongue out at him and was about to stand up but I stopped him.

"Meet me downstairs tonight. Two thirty. I'll show you where father hides the cookies." I whispered to low for my father's expert dog ears. Koga smiled and nodded excitedly.

_**Me: I had a wonderful trip and Kin served as a comfortable pillow the whole way there. We went to kohls and did some school shopping. I love having a gay friend that'll go shopping and by tight pants with me. Reminds me of the song Gay boyfriend by the hazzards. Funniest flippin song ever but it's Kin's and my theme song. Funny. Actually Kin agree's and is reading over my shoulder right now. Which he should be asleep. He has a horrible fever and I've been at his house taking care of him while his mom is at work... It's about one in the morning right now. Oh and he says Hi.**_

_**Koga: Hi Kin! *Waves***_

_**Isamu: Kin? Who's he?**_

_**Sesshomaru: He wrote a chapter for the last story. You don't know him.**_

_**Isamu: Hn.**_

_**Me: You guys should see the black pants he got! They have Juicey writen on the butt in purple! I got the same pair but mine is writen in pink. We're gonna wear them the first day of junior high. lol can't wait! Anyway you know the drill. Review! please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

IsamuPOV

"Happy birthday." was the words that awoke me. I opened my eyes slowly to find everyone standing over my bed wearing weird, pointy hats. I almost, _almost_, laughed at how weird they looked but kept my face expressionless as usual.

"Yay you remembered." I mumbled. "Now go away." I turned over.

"No way Isamu." Koga said turning me towards them. "You have to see why you were splashed with paint." he said. I groaned and sat up. I was out of bed in less then a second and pushing them all towards the door.

"Get out so I can change." I mumbled and closed the door in there faces. After changing into black jeans and a red shirt. I pulled on my black shoes and brushed my hair unhurriedly. I pulled it into a tight ponytail, only because I hated when it got in my way but never wanted to cut it. Everyone in my family had long silver hair so I refused to cut it. It now hung at the length of my fathers, down to my mid-thighs.

"Let's get this over with." I said when I opened the door earning laughs from half of the people standing outside my door as they led me to a plain door and stopped infront of it. Koga covered my eyes with his hands as I prepared to swallow the last shred of pride I had as the door opened and I was led inside to the middle of the room.

"Ready?" Koga asked.

"No. Hurry up." I said impatiently and got laughs once more.

"Three. Two. One." he said dropping his hands. The first thing I saw was a wall full of framed pictures I drew that I have noticed had gone missing from my room along with two walls made of glass. The second was all the art supplies neatly put away and last thing was a wall that had everyones body's painted on, including mine which stood in the middle.

I turned and wrapped my arms around Koga and as soon as he returned the hug I counted to ten and pulled away.

"Your so lucky it was worth it." I muttered to him and he grinned.

"Well it was your mom's idea to give you your own art studio. After Miroku showed her and your dad the pictures you drew." he said. I turned towards them and saw my dad with his arms around my mom's waist.

"Happy birthday." she smiled. I gave them a small smile.

"You understand that I'm not leaving this room for quiet a while right?" I asked.

"Of course." my dad laughed waving a hand in the air. "That's what the room is for."

"It's for keeping you busy and out of our hair." Inuyasha said. My mom stepped on his foot and he cused, hopping around on one foot.

"That's not it stupid half bred mutt." My father glared at him.

"Your sons a half bred too." Inuyasha glared.

"But he's not a stupid half bred mutt. He's just a half breed." my dad said.

"That's it! Outside now. We're going to see just how easily a half breed can kick your ass." Inuyasha said.

"Your on." my dad said following Inuyasha out of the room.

"As much as I love Inuyasha, he's gonna die." Koga sighed.

"Agreed." My mother said breaking away from the group as we walked outside.

When outside my dad and Inuyasha stood facing each other thirteen feet apart. Miroku suddenly walked by me and handed Inuyasha a sword while my mom gave my dad two swords.

"Why does he get two! Dad that's not fair! He should only get the one you had made for him." Inuyasha whined.

"Inuyasha you know just as well as I do that the sword he got only brings people to life and the only reason he gets that one too is because I want to be sure that when you die I don't have to run and get it." my mom said punching the top of Inuyasha's head.

"Take a seat." Koga said patting the space next to him on the bench swing. I plopped myself down and watched as the fight began.

Spov

I was very satisfied when Isamu saw the room. He had an almost happy look when he saw the room that made my heart swell with love. And when he hugged Koga I almost laughed out loud at how guilty he looked. Koga looked happy with himself and joyfully returned the hug.

Isamu was growing up into a fine young man and I was proud of him. Even if he always pulled his hair up. He had my family's golden eyes and silver hair that made him look like all the other males in the family. My dad and Inuyasha had both tried to get him to cut his hair but he always refused even if he always had to brush it out of his way when down.

_**Me: Fight won't be til next chapter and sorry it's so short. Also sorry it took so long I was sick with Kin. Then I had writers block and couldn't think of anything. And I just got distracted with junior high starting. Don't worry though. My updates will be closer together.**_

_**Sesshomaru: BAD EXCUSE! *Hits Me with a bat***_

_**Me: OWIE! *Cries***_

_**Isamu: *Comforts Me : 3* I still don't know who the heck Kin is.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Don't comfort her.**_

_**Isamu: I'm being smart by doing this... She could end up making me gay *hisses last part to Sesshomaru***_

_**Me: Ohhhh I could get Kin to help me with how gays think! *Runs off to Kin's house***_

_**Sesshomaru: Reveiw and you'll get hugs from Isamu and I.**_

_**Isamu: Don't offer my hugs without my permission.**_

_**Sesshomaru: you'll give them a hug or else. *Threatening voice***_

_**Isamu: Review and you get hugs. *Nervous look on face***_


	7. Chapter 7

IsamuPOv

I sat back and watched as Inuyasha got his ass kicked by my dad. The beging of the fight was to slow. Inuyasha would swing his sword, my dad would dodge, inuyasha would push, he would dodge. Basically it was Inuyasha wereing himself out and my dad savoring his energy.

That is until my dad turned into a giant dog...A really, really, _really big,_ white, fluffy, scary, giant dog with a blue cresent moon on his forehead that had Inuyasha running for the trees when he growled. My dad just knocked Inuyasha around with his big, big paw that was twice the size of my room, not really hurting Inuyasha but bruising him up a bit. After a while my dad bent down and picked Inuyasha up by his shirt collar with his teeth. His big, big teeth the size of my grandfather. He carried Inuyasha over to us and dropped him on the ground from ten feet up.

"BASTARD." Inuyasha yelled earning a growl that silenced him and a claw scratching his chest open. Unfrotunatly it wasn't even deeper then a millimeter.

"Awww you should've handed him his ass on a plate." Koga pouted.

My dad growled and Koga gave him a confused look.

"What?" he asked. My dad rolled his eyes and lifted Koga up like he did Inuyasha. He tossed his head back and sent Koga flying into the air screaming. My dad caught him on his back and Koga gripped the fur like it would save his life.

"Sesshomaru you gave the poor boy a heart attack." my grandpa laughed. Kagome was already wrapping Inuyasha's chest up.

"Cause he has no heart." Inuyasha muttered.

My dad gave a snort and ran off into the woods.

SPOV

When I got far enough away I croutched down and Koga climbed down. I transformed back to my normal shape.

"Go get me clothes Koga." I said sitting against a tree with my tail covering my lap.

"You threw me over 500 feet in the air for THAT?" he asked angrily.

"I needed someone to get me clothes." I shrugged.

"I'm not coming back." he muttered walking away.

IsamuPOV

"ISAMU!" Koga called when he got back.

"Quit yelling." I muttered. I was sitting at the table with a cookie.

"Go take these clothes to your father. And where'd you get that cookie?" he said throwing them at me and eyeing the cookie like it was his only weakness.

"Nowhere." I said grabbing the clothes and walking into the forest. It was ten minutes before I found my dad and tossed him the clothes.

"Ahh so Koga ment it when he stormed off and said 'I'm not coming back.'" sesshomaru chuckled.

"No he wasn't." I said sitting cross legged on a tree stump and looking up to see a bird fly overhead...and to see the present it gave me fall on face.

"That's gross." I said wiping it away.

"That's nature." my dad said, already halfway dressed.

"I hate this side of nature." I muttered.

"Ha. You should have seen when Eddie was little. He would poop everywhere." my dad laughed.

"Why'd you keep him around?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.

"Because, it was around the time after Naraku got your mom and I couldn't bear to let anything that reminded me of her go. Eddie was the runt of his litter, he was almost dead when I met your mom. She found him and took care of him until he was healthy." my dad said, slipping on his shoes.

"So that's love? Caring about someone so much you clean dog poop up for them." I joked.

"No. I never cleaned it up. It was either Inuyasha or Koga that did. Koga was so young back then I think he thought that if he kept behaving well his sister would just come back. Some nights he'd come into my room and cry himself to sleep on my shoulder or he would go to Inuyasha's. It may not seem it but Inuyasha and Koga really love eachother. They just love to fight also." he said standing.

"They have a weird relationship." I muttered.

"I know. Come on let's head back." he said walking off. I followed silently.

RPOV

I lied down in the bed with a exhausted sigh. Sesshomaru was downstairs saying good bye to his father and Inuyasha's mother, Isamu was in his art studio, and everyone else was asleep.

"Tiered?" Sesshomaru asked appearing next to me on the bed.

"Yeah." I murmured cuddling into his chest. We were quiet for a while as he held me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"We need to take a trip. Just the two of us." he said.

"And have another child? No I don't think so." I snorted.

"Perverted thoughts my little Rin-chan?" he asked with a smirk.

"I know you. The second we have a room alone when nobody can hear is the second you have me handcuffed to the bed and a whole dresser of toys you just can't wait to use." I said rolling my eyes.

"Good idea. That just might happen. But don't you think you'll enjoy it? Having all those toys to play with. I'll even let you use a couple on me." he chuckled. "Maybe even the handcuffs, then you could use as many as you want on me before I break the cuffs." he nibbled my earlobe and brushed a hand over one of my nipples.

"Sh-Shuddup." I stuttered.

"Next week. That's as long as you have to wait. We'll leave Saturday in fact. That's two day to pack and let the sexual tension build. It'll be the first time since you got back that we'll be able to have an intresting night." he smiled.

"How long?" I asked.

"One week to ourselves. Seven days to fuck in the bed, shower, kitchen, and anywhere else. We'll go to the cabin I own about five hours from here in the middle of the woods. Where nobody can hear your screams of pleasure." he said.

"Your a tease. Fine. One week, we leave on Saturday." I said.

"Good." he kissed my cheek before we went to sleep.

_**Me: It was going to be longer I swear! I just wanted to save the lemons for a different chapter. I plan on having Kin help me out since I've never...really...written...one...before If you read the story before this then you realize I was away for my birthday in Italy. So I plan on making my first one better then the one he wrote. I mean there were like no words in that scene.**_

_**Kin: Don't be a hater.**_

_**Me: *chuckles* were working on homework so he's over here. I just took a small two hour break to write this chapter. **_

_**Kin: It only took two hours because you stopped to go make yourself a turkey sandwhich.**_

_**Me: Don't be a hater. I know what you guys are thinking. 'It doesn't take that long to make and eat a turkey sandwhich' but I like mine with turkey, bread, mayo, sliced pickles, and sliced cheese and then I make my sandwhich all fancy and junk.**_

_**Kin: which I DON'T get sense your just going to eat it.**_

_**Me: Drop the subject already their getting bored.**_

_**Kin: FINE! I'll give them good knews then. I got a boyfriend!**_

_**Me: **__**Please read this and give your opinion.**__**And Kin's totally the uke. Plus Kin's like four foot five and the dudes like six foot. The dudes 19 years old. I told Kin that he's either going to end up heart broken or end up geting raped.**_

_**Kin: *Frowns* just reveiw.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys sad news. :'(**_

_**I'm Moving to Marietta Ohio and am going to be seperated from Kin for the first time in years. But Kin is going to try to convince his parents to move down with me. They said most likely not atleast not until they get their tax returns. Anyway I might not update cuz it's a rush move. I'll try to finish up the next chapter with Kin before I move but I'm not sure what'll happen. My chapters will be saved so It won't be longer the November 7 that I update. Maybe sooner. I'll be out of Klamath Falls on the 27 of this month so send me luck most faithful fans.**_

_**Sincerly**_

_**Kaye101**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Credit goes to (mostly) Kin! Kin is my bestest friend. He is gay and taken...so back off all homosexuals *Waves around sword while standing infront of Kin* I SHALL DEFEND MY PRINCESS! AHHHHH! *Jumps up and screams warrior cry. ***_

_**Kin: I'm not a princess! **_

Rinpov

I was nervous by the time we got on the plane and was fiddling with the hem of my bright orange dress. Sesshomaru kept shooting my evil glances which made me even more nervous. What really pushed my limit was when I saw the two huge bags he brought. One holding his clothes the other...he... wouldn't... allow... me... to... touch. (Insert eye twitch here o_O)

"Nervous?" he breathed in my ear and licked the shell. A shiver ran through my body and I blushed bright red.

"N-No." I stuttered.

"Oh but I think you are mate." he said, trailing his hand up my thigh.

"I'm no-ot." I blushed brighter as his fingers traced the edge of my underwear.

"Hmmm. I think you should be punished for lying. Everytime you lie I'll add a new punishment." he nibbled on my neck.

"Kn-Knock it off Lord Fluffy." I said as his hand slid between my legs and he rubbed me through my panties.

"Ohhh you'll have to call me that. It's a turn on." he smirked.

"N-No." I said stubbornly. He lifted me onto his lap, pulling me down directly over his buldge. He moved his hips slowly and I fought back a moan. He started sucking on my neck and I couldn't help but moan.

"Mmmm I love hearing those sound coming from you." Sesshomaru said.

"Y-Your a j-jerk." I mumbled. His hands gripped the side of my dress.

"But you love it." he said pulling my dress over my head and latching his lips onto my left nipple and sucking.

"Shut. Up." I moaned and threw my head back. I tangled my hand in his hair.

"Your wish is my command." he said and stripped off his own shirt.

"Mmm kinky. We need whips, handcuffs, cock rings and chains." I smiled at the idea.

"I didn't know you had such a dirty mind Master." he growled attacking my chest again.

"And... I didn't know it takes you this long before you fuck me." I stopped to moan. As soon as I said that he started unbuttoning his pants.

After three seconds we were both fully naked and he instantly buried himself inside me. He groaned, long and drawn out. I winced in pain and bit my lips so as to not cry out for the same reason. He stayed still and when I nodded he moved his hips slowly, than faster, and faster.

"Damn, atleast I know you haven't been raped." Sesshomaru panted. His thrusts harder.

"Sh-shut up." I moaned. He laughed breathlessly and his hands gripped my hips as I came with a loud moan. He followed closely after and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Ahh whips, chains, and handcuffs would have maid that even better then it was." Sesshomaru teased, nipping my neck.

"Asshole." I muttered.

We showered and dressed in new clothes. Sesshomaru sat down in his seat with a smug smile and I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Satisfied?" I asked.

"Very." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Shut up." I hissed and sat down next to him, cuddling into his side. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Just wait til we get there. You'll be unable to walk for weeks after I'm done with your pussy." He teased

"Sh-Shuddup. I'm not listening anymore," I said covering my ears. "Lalalalalalalalala." I said. I saw him smile and groaned internally for agreeing to go on this stupid trip.

The plane landed at that moment and I knew I was going to be ended tonight. The drive was short but the seenary was beautiful, we pulled into a long cabin right next to a sparkling blue lake.

"It's beautiful." I murmured.

"So am I." Sesshomaru grumbled playfully.

"A-What ever helps you sleep at night." I said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah whatever." he swatted my hand away with a smile.

He got out of the car and walked over to my side, opening the door for me. He held his hand out and I took it, when out he closed the door behind me before getting the bags. Three bags and two hands.(...Hmm let's watch kiddies) He started walking but fell when he got his ankle caught in a hole.

"Awww The big bad dog couldn't handle three bags and a hole?" I asked.

"I'll handle your hole." he growled and stood up with the bags again. He made it to the door without falling on his face (Cough cough _again_ cough) and unlocked the door after putting a bag down. He led me through the house and to the master bedroom where a huge bed sat. (A/N:I have a thing for big beds...have you noticed?) He put the bags by the closet and dusted (Nothing) off his hands.

"There we go. We'll go swimming later before you can't move your lower half and maybe hike soon." Sesshomaru winked.

"Your a perverted dog demon." I said sitting on the bed.

"Don't you know it." he jumped on me.

ISAMUPOV

I was sitting upstairs in my studio when Kagome came up and knocked on my door.

"Hey it's three in the morning." she said softly.

"I'm not done." I said not taking my eyes away from my painting. Kagome walked in slowly and smiled at my painting.

"Ahhh It's pretty." she said. It was a picture of a clearing with several different animals and a giant white dog in the center.

I stayed silent and finished up the last few touches on the blue cresent moon that was placed on the forehead.

"Is that your dad?" Kagome asked.

"I have a bad feeling. About them being away. I think somethings going to happen." I said letting my hands fall into my lap.

"They'll be fine. I think your just worried because this is the first time they've been away at the same time. I mean your mom was always near you at Naraku's and when You guys were taken back you had both." Kagome smiled folding her hands behind her back.

"Maybe your right but I'm not to sure. I think Naraku is going to pull something. I just have a really bad feeling about it." I sighed.

"Come on you need to take your mind off it. GO to bed and think about it in the morning." Kagome said kissing my forehead. I wiped it off but smiled softly.

"Yeah." I said and we walked out of the studio, flipping off the light.


	10. Chapter 10

_**READ IF YOU KNOW AND CARE ABOUT WHO KIN IS!**_

_**Hey guys kin and I have been talking over email and on phone and I talked it over with him before telling you this. So you remember Kin's boyfriend who was like 19 that I told you about? Well about two days after I left Kin got brutally raped...but not by his boyfriend. It was actually one of his boyfriend's friends and now the boy who raped him is in the hospital because Kin's boyfriend almost killed him he was so pissed off at his friend. SO I've left Kin in his boyfriend's care because I trust his boyfriend and I've been told be Kin's mom that Kin can't even go to sleep without his boyfriend there with him. He's mentally unstable right now and breaks down if you get to close to him. He's going to be flying over to Ohio with his boyfriend and mom because him, his boyfriend, and his mom all agree That he needs me at the moment. I probably won't update for a while please forgive me. Now on with the next chapter...**_

IPOV

When I awoke in the morning I heard Kagome yelling at Inuyasha and groaned. From the sounds of it, Kagome was pregnant and she was blaming Inuyasha. Which Inuyasha was saying something about it being damn time.

"I'm gonna get FAT!"Kagome said.

"And we'll love you anyway." I rolled my eyes walking down the stairs. Miroku was on the phone in the kitchen with Koga eavesdropping. While Sango sitting in the living room with Eddie and Kirara. Minutes later Miroku came out with a sobbing Koga and a grim face.

"What's wrong?" I asked automatically.

"Nothing! Go to your room." Miroku snapped. He motioned for everyone but myself to follow him as he led them out of hearing range. When they came into my room Koga, Kagome, and Sango were bawling while Inuyasha's face changed from shock to horror to sympathetic when he looked at me. I didn't have to be told, I knew. My parents were dead.

Inuyasha POV

I watched as Isamu took a step back and shock spread across his face. I knew he knew and I also knew he'd be unstable.

"No." he whispered. I could only nod.

"NO!" he shouted this time.

"Isamu the police saw the bodies. There gone." Miroku said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! THEY AREN'T GONE!" he screamed. I bunched his shirt up in a fist and slammed him against the wall.

"Now listen here, brat. They. Are. Gone. Dead. No longer living! Now knock it off! We know you loved them and we know the pain you feel so shut up. He was my god damn brother! Your mom was Koga's SISTER! She helped him through everything and cared more about him then she did her own life. How do you think we feel? HOW? HUH! HOW MUCH DO YOU THINK WE'RE HURTING!" I screamed at him. We were both in tears by the end. The second I put him down he collapsed to the floor in a sobbing heap.

Eventually we all left, Koga and I lingering in his room the longest. Isamu hadn't moved a inch and was now in silent tears. So we left him like that and I went down to call my parents. They'd gone home a couple hours after Sesshomaru and Rin had left. My mother answered.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mom." I said and broke down crying. I heard her calling for my dad in the back ground and a few seconds later he was on the line.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" he asked sterenly.

"S-S-Sessh-Sesshomaru h-h-he's g-gone dad!" I cried.

"What? He's gone?" my dad asked his voice so quiet I almost couldn't hear it.

"Na-raku k-killed hi-him." I said. I heard my dad growl and hang up quickly.

?The rest of the day was mostly crying and barely any talking and absolutely no laughing. Isamu hadn't left his room at all and every time I checked on him he was in the same spot, but he was breathing so I let him be.

THE MORNING

I awoke to a heavy feeling all around. Nobody was even up yet except Koga and it was 12:00 pm. Koga sat in the kitchen seated at the table with coffee in his hand. He looked up at me when I walked in, his eye were bloodshot and his hair wasn't brushed.

"Morning." He muttered.

I nodded and sat down across from him.

"Have you checked on Isamu?" I asked.

"Last night before I went to bed I did. He still hadn't moved so I carried him to the bed and tucked him in." He said rubbing his eyes.

"'Kay." I said.

Isamu POV

I didn't want to move, eat, drink, think, or even sleep. Though I fell asleep last night, it wasn't wanted. I had a major headache today and didn't move except to toss or turn. When Sango brought up a sandwich I forced it down only to have it come back up in a bucket I had he place be my bed. I cracked open the window a little and sighed in relief when cool air washed over me.

I looked at the ground below my window and could almost SEE my dad sitting against the small apple tree with my mom's head on his lap, watching as Koga and Eddie run around fighting and pushing and biting each other. I could Almost hear my mom snort when Koga made a stupid comment and hear my dad's chuckle of amusement.

"I miss you guys already." I whispered to the wind as a tear slid down my cheek.

_**Me: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'd been planning it for a while . I'm gonna give you guys one or two more chapters before ending this story and moving into a story about Isamu's life without his mom and dad. It's gonna be good I swear on my dead aunt Teddy's grave.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry it's been so long. Kin and I had a fight and aren't really talking so I'm keeping tabs on him by his stories and face book. Hope you like the christmas update. AND DONT KILL ME I HAVE THIS ALL PLANNED OUT...sorta **_

ISAMU POV

I was outside in the middle of a thunderstorm just staring at the backyard. It'd been ten months since my parents died and I'd become a hollow shell of what I use to be. I've become a ghost. I didn't talk much either. I just practiced my swordsman skills with my father's sword that I was given.

This morning I woke up with the same dreadful feeling but nobody was missing. I walked back into the house and went to the roof. It had a metal fence around the edge that I climbed and stood on top of. I looked out over the mountains and woods behind our house. There were groups of black dots moving in a valley three hundred yards from our house and they were coming closer.

My eyes bled red and I saw that those black dots were Demons. I jumped down from the six story roof and rushed inside. Inuyasha and Koga were arguing again and stopped when I came in.

"You have thirty minutes to either prepare to fight or run." I told them both, knowing my eyes were still red. "Naraku's coming." I turned as Inuyasha rushed to get Kagome and Koga went to find everyone else. I didn't care if they ran or fought. I was going to fight.

I went to my parent's room and grabbed my father's swords. A tailor had made an outfit close to my fathers for me to wear in a battle that I threw on and used my father's old armor. I walked down the hall as Miroku rushed by and skid to a halt, turning around to catch up to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked as if I was stupid.

"Preparing for battle. I'm going to kill Naraku today." I said. Miroku stared at me.

"I can't talk you out of this can I?" he asked.

"No." I replied and headed for the roof. I watched as they left ten minutes later.

"HEY BRAT!" Inuyasha called up. I stared down at him.

"WE'LL BE AT THE OLD MILL UNTIL YOU COME BUT IF YOU AREN'T THERE IN TWO HOURS WE"RE LEAVING." He called over thunder. I stared at all of them. They watched me Sango was holding Miroku's hand Koga was riding Eddie and Inuyasha had Kagome and their daughter Lily on his back. I gave them a smile.

"Love you guys." I said cheerily and they waved before taking off. It was about five minutes I lit a cigarette. I'd started smoking a month ago and it became a habit. Another five minutes in the rain and Naraku appeared with about one hundred armed demons and humans ready to attack.

"Ah Isamu. So good to see you." He called up to me as I stood on the fence. A clash of thunder went on behind me as his soldiers looked up. I placed a hand on my blade and drew it.

"Hmm no response eh?" Naraku asked. All I did was jump down and stand twenty yards from them.

"I hate your guts." I growled but didn't attack.

"Attack and kill this brat." Naraku sneered. I stay in the position I was at while they ran towards me. I sliced through them easily with my eyes closed most of the way as blood sprayed on me. I'd cut through them within two minutes. And all that was left was Naraku. I was bored now because there wasn't much of a fight before. I knew things would get a bit more interesting now.

Or so I thought.

The fight was boring. All I had to do was get behind him and slit his throat. I even stabbed him a couple times to make sure he was dead.

I ran to see if I could catch up with Koga and them at the old mill. I was a mile away and smelt fresh blood.

"With my luck they're dead." I thought aloud. I raced towards the smell and froze when I saw the sight before me. Everyone was dead except Koga and Inuyasha were hanging on by a thread along with Eddie who was unharmed and nudging Koga to get up. He was leaning against Inuyasha who was supported by a tree. I fell down next to them.

"Hey brat." Inuyasha said. Koga's eyes fluttered open.

"Don't leave me please you guys." I begged in a whisper.

"Do me a favor. Lily's still alive over there crying. Bring her here please." Inuyasha asked.

"Sure." I said walking over to a bundle of cloth that was near a tree. I picked up the little girl and walked back over to Inuyasha. He smiled at her and took her from me.

"Hey Isamu." Koga said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I get a hug?" he smiled weakly and held out his arms. I hugged him with tears in my eyes.

"Please don't leave. I won't be able to handle it. I can't be left alone again." I said as I pulled back from the hug. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Sorry. I don't think I'll make it Koga might though." Inuyasha said. He handed Lily back to me. "Take care of her please." Inuyasha said. His eyes fluttered closed and his breathing became shallow.

"Love you uncle." I said quietly. "Do you think you'll make it Koga?" I asked. Koga groaned and pushed himself into sitting position.

"I promised Rin I'd take care of you no matter what. Not even death will get in the way of that Isamu. Get me on Eddie please." He said and I lifted him up with one arm then climbed behind him.

"Take us to grandma and grandpa's please." I said to Eddie who barked. I looked back at everyone's dead bodies holding Lily in my arms and Kirara flying above us which I just noticed.

It took three hours to get there but when we did I hoped off and Kirara landed next to us. I led Eddie to the front door and knocked. My grandpa answered looking grumpy.

"Isamu? What's going on?" he asked looking around for the others.

"Don't bother. They're dead." I said just now noticing the tears streaming down my face.

"Oh Isamu." He said hugging me.

"Hey grandpa." Koga said weakly lifting his head up from Eddie.

"Koga? Get him in here I'll call a doctor." He said. I led Eddie into the living room and my grandpa came back in minutes later with a demon doctor. I was led to the kitchen with a crying Lily in my arms. Grandpa took her from me and got a bottle of milk ready for her.

"What happened Isamu?" he spoke in a calm voice.

"Naraku attacked and I stayed to fight while they ran off. I-I had to stay to get re-revenge but if I was with them I could've saved them. Naraku is dead now but, So is everyone else." I said in a daze. Grandpa placed a hand on my shoulder and croutched down in front of me.

"That means you're the only blood relative left besides my brother." He said. (A/N: I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a brother but I've got an idea for adding one in.)

The doctor came into the room.

"He'll be fine don't worry 'bout 'im." He said and left. I went back into the living room and sat by Koga's side.

"The northern wing is pretty much empty so you guys can stay there for a while. I want you guys some where that nobody will know where you are so I'll probably call up my brother and send you two there if that's okay with you." He said.

"Yeah." I nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Isamu POv

Today we're being sent by train to go to our grandpa's brother's house. Grandpa told me that he didn't make any arangments because they weren't on good terms at the moment but he was sure his brother would take us in. Lilly stayed with them.

When we got to the train station Koga started looking for a certain adress. We walked around half the town before he found what he was looking for. A fair sized house that could hold atleast six people comfortably. I looked at his face and noticed he didn't smile once.

Kirara was also with us along with Eddie who had to stay with all the other pets until we got off. I sat on his back as we walked through the streets and as Koga led us up to the house I slid off. Koga knocked and hid behind me.

"You talk. I'm scared." he said.

"Wuss." I smiled softly though. The door opened and a man with a scray angry looking face opened it and looked at us, surprisingly, without a glare. Eddie barked and wagged his tail happilly.

"Scary." Koga muttered from behind me. I took a step forward.

"My name is Isamu and I'm your grandson. Your brother sent us." I said strongly and bluntly. He glared slightly.

"Are you that half breed's Inuyasha's?" he asked.

"No I'm Sesshomaru's son. But I am a half breed. My mother was human and the wuss human behind me is Koga. He's my uncle, my mother's brother." I explained.

"I'm not a wuss." he muttered still cowering under my grandpa's gaze.

"Come in." he said opening the door for us. We walked inside and removed our shoes, Eddie went and automatically laid down next to Koga when my grandpa led us to the living room.

"What's the reason for coming here?" he asked.

"Our family was attack by a demon and died. My father and mother died almost 11 months ago but Inuyasha and them died recently. We went to your brother's and he sent us to stay here." I explained feeling a stabbing pain in my chest but ignoring it. He seemed to think it over in his head a couple times. He didn't look like family at all in fact he had dark purple hair instead of the family's silver hair while his eyes were golden like mine but he wore rectangular glasses. His jaw was strong and set and he was taller then my dad was and looked to be around twnety of thirty.

"I have a spare room you three can use for now." he said. Koga let out a loud whoop and glomped onto him. His jaw hardened and his eye twitched before he used the heel of his palm to push his glasses up.

"Get...Off." he said in an eerily calm voice.

"S-S-Sorry. Isamu help me!" Koga said scrambling away from him and towards me. He flew towards me for a hug and I sidestepped. Koga flew past me and I caught his arm before forcing him to sit near my feet.

"You'll open your wounds brat." I growled irritated.

"Sorry." he said like a little kid.

"So the oldest is Koga the immature one and you are Isamu and from your behaviour you really are Sesshomaru's son and the mature one. Well My name is Shouji. I have to go to work you break anything and you get punished." Shouji said grabbing a breifcase.

"Kinky." Koga muttered with a snicker. Shouji glared at him.

"The room is the last door on the right down the hall upstairs." he said and left. I walked out after him.

"Ah, thank you Shouji-sama." I said gratefully. He gave me a small nod and continued down the walk way. There was a loud crash and shatter from inside. Shouji froze.

"KOGA!" I roared and stomped back inside.

Shouji pov

"I-I-IT WASN'T ME ISAMU! I SWEAR. N-N-NO D-DON'T DO THAT. ISAMU!" he screamed. I chuckled slightly and continued to work.

I worked in a small office for a construction compony that made all the measurments for new buildings.

Koga POV

Crap, crap crap crap. Isamu had felt guilty and decided to go for a job interveiw and called to confirm that he got it. He's been at work for six hours and I've been pacing for the last two. I sat in the front hallway leaning against Eddie and fell asleep.

"Koga get up." I heard. I shot up and saw Shouji next to me.

"Where's Isamu?" he asked.

"Crap. He's not back yet?" I asked and Eddie whimpered confiming it.

"What do you mean?" Shouji asked.

"He went out and got a job. He hasn't come back." I said.

"Why'd he do that?" he asked.

"He felt bad that you are taking care of two boys and two animals, so he decided that he'd go get a job to bring in atleast a little money." I said.

"He... can take care of himself. Go to bed Koga." he said but seemed distracted.

Shouji POV

He disappeared and got a job. But he'd be back after his shift was over right?

I sat on the edge of my bed and rubbed my eyes to clear the sleep. I'd fallen asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow and was now awake. I stood up and walked into the hall to see the kitchen light on downstairs. I walked downstairs and found Isamu sitting in the kitchen staring intently at a pair of scissors in his hand before sighing and tossing them to the other end of the table.

"I can't do it." he muttered pulling his legs onto the chair with his elbows on them and his head between them with his arms over the top of his head.

"Koga was worried." I said making my presence known. Isamu's head snapped to the side and he looked at me from between his arms.

"Hm, He worries to much. He'll grow on you though. He's probably a good amount of the reason everyone says my father became soft to humans. I wouldn't be able to tell you though. Did you know I didn't meet my dad until I was thirteen? My mom was kidnapped by the demon that killed them when she was pregnate with me." he said with a short and striaghtened his arms infront of him with his head back looking at the ceiling.

"I didn't even know you until you showed up on my doorstep." I said.

"Ah, Shouji-sama, who are you talking to?" Koga asked rubbing his eyes as he came into the kitchen. He spotted Isamu and froze.

"AH ISAMU!" he cried flinging himself to Isamu who caught him with one hand as the chair fell to the both fell to the floor but Isamu used his other hand to push them against the cupboard.

"I-I was scared Isamu." Koga cried literally. Tears running down his face.

"Calm down. I wasn't to far and you had my phone number. I could've called you if anything was wrong to Koga. I'm not leaving you. You're acting like your 8." Isamu said.

"S-Sorry." Koga sniffled. "I-It's just first my parents, th-then R-Rin and Lord S-Sesshomaru. I Th-thought you'd be n-next." he said.

"Lord my ass." Isamu smirked and Koga broke out laughing.

"Thanks. I needed that." he said and gave Isamu another hug before pulling away and wiping the tears off.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh sorry Shouji-sama. Are we keeping you up?" Isamu asked. I walked towards them and pulled them both to stand up.

"It's fine. Both of you go to bed."I said as they walked out. I put a hand on Isamu's shoulder and he turned back to look at me. "When I came in you had scissors in your hand. Also you said you couldn't do it. What did you mean?" I asked.

"I couldn't cut my hair. It reminds me of my father and Inuyasha too much. Cutting it would be like cutting them out of my life for good." he said.

"'Kay. You guys can sleep in tomorrow." I said and he walked off.

ISAMU POV

3:00 AM

I can't beleive it, Koga kicked me out of the bed. Like he seriously nailed me in the nuts. I dragged a blanket and pillow to the couch downstairs and slept there.

MORNING

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and kept my eyes closed. They came up to me and I felt somebody lift the blanket up to my shoulders before walking away. I opened my eyes and saw Shouji walking into the kitchen. I smiled softly and fell asleep once again. When I woke up I jumped up and ran back upstairs into the room Koga and I shared and found one of my sketch pads with a pencil before sitting in the empty room and starting a sketch. It was almost thirty minutes before I finished. Koga peeked his head into the room.

"Shouji-sama told me to tell you breakfast is done." he said. I sighed and closed my sketch pad.

"Kay." I said standing up and tucking my sketch pad under my arm as I followed Koga back downstairs.

There was eggs, bacon, saqusages, and pancakes on the table. I sat down across from Shouji with Koga next to me. Around the middle of the meal Koga reached for my sketch pad.

"I'll break your hand Koga." I said Taking a drink of my juice.

"Come on Isamu. I wanna see." he begged. I stared at him before sighing. He took the sketch pad and flipped through the pages. He got to the last one.

"Look! It's Shouji-sama." Koga said showing him. Shouji took it from Koga and I looked down at my plate.

"You're a good artist." Shouji said handing it back to me.

"Thanks." I murmured and mentally scolded myself for being embarassed. I was glad I didn't cut my hair and it hid it. Until Koga's face appeared under mine and he broke out laughing.

"What's so funny? Shouji asked. I hopped up and clamped a hand over Koga's mouth and dragged him out of the room.

"Excuse us." I said as Koga started crying while laughing. I dragged him upstairs.

"Y-You were embarassed." he laughed.

"I will kill you." I growled.

"I didn't know you could-" he started but I placed my hand on his mouth again just as Shouji walked in. I realized how wrong this looked too. Koga was lying underneath m on the bed, me on my hands and knees above him, hand over his mouth. Shouji looked a little surprised to walk in on this. I flung myself backwards so I was pressed against the wall.

"That wasn't what it looked like." I said knowing my face was a light pink. Shouji nodded and cleared his throat.

"Well then I just came to talk to you about the school you'll be enrolling in." Shouji said.

"Haha Isamu first your embarassed and then you have to go to school." Koga laughed. I glared daggers. I marched downstairs and grabbed the scissors. I grinned evily and made my way back upstairs to where Koga still was. I grabbed his ponytail and cut it off. He screamed bloody murder and took the scissors before coming after me.

"AH DON'T RUN WITH SCISSORS!" Shouji said as Koga tackled me and Grabbed a chunck of my hair harshly. I flipped us over and my eyes bled red. My hand went to his neck and I held him down.

"Don't. touch. my. hair." I growled and made to attack when Shouji pulled me off. I growled and clawed but couldn't get away.

"Isamu calm down. You're about to attack Koga." Shouji said in my ear. I calmed slowly and relaxed in Shouji's arms.

"Sorry Koga. I-I have to go to work." I said shrugging out of Shouji's grip and rushing to put on my shoes before heading out the door.

Shouji POv

Koga started crying almost instantly after he left.

"Wah? Why are you crying?" I asked.

"H-H-He tr-tries so-so hard t-t-to be str-strong for-for us bo-oth of u-u-us and I-I'm so-o weeeeeeaaaakkkkk!" He cried.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. Koga stopped crying after ten minutes and explained.

"H-He looks normal bu-but he's just putting on a mask to let ev-everyone think h-he's okay. But he's h-hurting and I ca-can't be there f-for him. I-I promised hi-his mom I'd take c-care of him if anything hap-happened, and I-I can't even k-keep that prom-mise. I-I-I feel s-so useless." he said.

"He seems fine." I said.

"No. He's putting on a brave face like his dad. He doesn't want help and he's putting everything on his shoulders to make sure I'm happy. I've known him for a while and he's obviously stressed out. He's only ever tried to attack me like that and he gave me these scars." Koga said lifting his shirt and showing the scars.

"We have to wait til he breaks down." Koga continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Isamu pov

I made the biggest mistake of my life when I got off work...I went drinking.

And I stumbled into the house drunk off my ass.

"I'M HUNGRY!" I shouted. It had to be atleast 12 at night and all the lights were off.

"Isamu! Your home." Koga flew down the stairs and tackled me. I started laughing unstoppably. Koga sniffed my breath.

"Ew. Shouji-sama! Isamu's drunk!" Koga shouted up the stairs.

"Quit yelling." I said reaching for my cigaretts and lighter. I lit one and stumbled to my feet. I grabbed Koga's shirt and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Make me food." I whined. Koga stared at me shocked as Shouji came in.

"Hi Shouji-sama!" I said cheerily. He marched up to me and snatched the cigarette out of my mouth before forcing me to sit down.

"Damn child waking me up in the middle of the night." Shouji growled before grabbing a cup of water and handing it to me.

"He says he's hungry." Koga said.

"Let him make his own fucking food." Shouji said. It was the first time I saw him so pissed and worst of all, he was pissed at me. I lowered my head yet I felt angry at the same time.

_I just want a break! I'm a 15 year old boy with the world on his shoulders. Is it so wrong to get a break for one night?_ I thought.

I knew Shouji was yelling at me but I didn't listen. I set the cup of water down and stood up.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." I said and walked back out of the house. I continued until I came to a nearby park and sat on a bench, lying down. I fell asleep right there.

MORNING 4:30 a.m.

"Hey kid wake up" a voice said. I cracked my eyes open and saw a man with shaggy black hair and black eyes standing next to the bench. I sat up and groaned holding my head in my hands.

"Fuck hangovers." I cursed feeling around my pockets.

"Crap. Where'd my cigarettes are gone." I cried out.

"You shouldn't sleep on a bench. Go home." he said sitting next to me and lighting a cigarette.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Four fourty-five in the morning." he said.

"I'll wait a few more hours. I've pissed Shouji off enough." I said leaning back.

"Shouji? Does he live right down the street?" the man asked. I nodded.

"He's my great uncle. I'm staying with him. I came home and was drunk. I walked through the door shouting I was hungry." I chuckled at the end. The man smirked slightly.

"I'm his employer. My name is Masashi Osaka." the man said.

"I'm Isamu." I said staring at his cigarette. He gave a sigh.

"You smoke?" he asked handing over the cigarette and I took a deep drag.

"I have ever since my parents passed away." I said breathing it out.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's a horrible habit." Masashi said.

"Yeah." I shrugged. We were quiet for a while just sitting there before begining to doze off. I leaned against him and closed my eyes sleepily.

"Hey don't fall asleep. You'll get sick staying out in the cold." he said shifting his shoulder and I shifted more comfortably on his shoulder before drifting asleep.

LATER ON IN THE MORNING XD

I woke up in an unfamiliar room and sat up.

"Hn. You're awake, I would've expected a teenage boy to sleep longer." Masashi said walking into the room in only sweat pants and drying his hair.

"I'm not a normal teenage boy." I said keeping my eyes away from him.

"What kind are you then?" he asked tossing a black shirt on.

"The kid you don't want to get too involved in." I sighed running a hand through my silver locks.

"Gang kid?" he asked.

"I wish I was that innocent and normal." I snorted stretching and standing up. He eyed me doubtfully.

"Serial Killer?" he joked.

"No, but you're on the right path. I am a type of monster, just not in that sense where you become it over a period of time." I said teasing a little bit to see if he would catch on.

"So were you born with the title a monster?" he asked.

"Yeah. And once that happens you can't shake the title and what you are." I said sadly.

"How are you a monster. You seem like a regular boy to me." he said.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you to not judge a book by the cover?" I teased. Masashi smirked.

"How are you a monster?" he asked.

"I'd show you but Shouji would lose his job." I said.

"Try me." he said as he walked out of the room and down the stairs. I followed silently until we came to the living room. He sat on the couch with one leg folded over the other and looked at me expectantly.

"I have to be really pissed to show you so before we go there I'll explain it. My father was a full blooded dog demon, my mother was human and I'm a half demon." I said watching his reaction.

"So your a half bred dog demon." he stated.

"Would you like to see my ears and tail? I can show those easily." I said. He nodded. I consentrated for a moment before feeling my head to feel small ears like Inuyasha's were. and looked behind to see a tail. I looked back at Masashi who looked shocked.

"What do ya think? I look pretty cute huh?" I asked with a wink. His cheeks went a light pink.

"Well I can't say I don't believe you. So what do you want for breakfast? Cereal or Kibble?" he smirked. My tail started wagging.

"You aren't afraid?" I asked.

"You act like a normal teenage boy. If you don't go all pyscho on me, I don't mind having you around." he said ruffling my hair. My tail started wagging happily and my ears perked.

"Deal Masashi-sama." I smiled.

"You can call me Masashi." he said.

I stayed for breakfast after hiding my ears and tail away once again and Masashi walked me back to Shouji's house after he gave me a key to his house and explained that he knew Shouji could be strict so if I ever needed to run away I could come to his house.

"So you mentioned your parents died?" he said as we walked.

"Yeah about a year ago. After my birthday which is actually coming up in a week." I said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"They were killed by a guy named Naraku." I said.

"What happened to the guy Naraku?" he asked.

"I killed him." I said bluntly and he stared at me. "I had to avenge my parents death. Anyway, he sent soliders that killed my two uncles and to aunts. My other uncle Koga is the one that's still alive. My uncle Inuyasha's daughter is staying with my grandparent's." I said as we walked up the drive way. I saw Koga peaking out the window.

"Speaking of the devil." I said as Koga flung the door open.

"Isamu!" Koga said. I stood still as he wrapped his arms around me and glomped me.

"Koga...can't...breathe." I said. Koga stepped back.

"Sorry." he said. He looked at Masashi curiously and Shouji appeared in the door way.

"So your the Koga Isamu speaks so highly about." Masashi said. I looked at him like he was stupid. I didn't speak highly about Koga at all. Not that I don't love Koga, I just refrain from speaking highly about anyone.

"Don't flatter him Masashi." I snorted and Koga smiled.

"No let him continue." Koga said trying to wave me away with his hand until Shouji grabbed Koga's and my own ear.

"Inside Koga." he said.

"Haha that's what she said." Koga said and Shouji pushed him towards the door. He yanked on my ear and I didn't flinch.

"Let...Go." I growled and he released.

"Apologize for being a burden." he said in my ear.

"Sorry for being a burden Masashi." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it Isamu." Masashi said.

"See you soon." I said.

"Later." Masashi said and walked off. I walked up into the house and sat on the couch next to Koga. Shouji went to the kitchen. I stared at the key in my hands as Kirara and Eddie lay cuddled up in the corner of the room.

"What's that?" Koga asked.

"Masashi gave me a key to his house." I murmured. Koga wiggled his eyebrows suggestivly and nudged me with his shoulder.

"Gettin a little close to Masashi-sama there Isamu? Gonna sneak over in the middle of the night have a little fun?" he asked and I blushed bright red and Koga stared shocked.

"HOLY CRAP YOU'RE GAY!" he shouted.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled clamping my hand over his mouthy as Shouji came back into the room.

"Isamu your school uniform is in your room. You start tomorrow so I'll wake you up." he said.

"'Kay thanks Shouji-sama. And sorry about last night." I said.

"It's fine don't worry about it. Just don't run off without telling us where you're going or atleast leaving a note." Shouji said.

"Deal." I smiled.

_**me: Hey guys sorry for the long, long, long wait I've been in therapy with Kin cuz he wont go alone meaning I have to participate...ugh not fun spewing your emotions every day but I do it for him. and I can go because his parents are letting him live in the town with his boyfriends grand parents and his boyfriend is down here too so were all a little busy with stuff.**_


	14. Chapter 14

HEY GUYS... BEEN REALLY BUSY... MIGHT DISCONTINUE THIS STORY...IM NOT SURE... REVIEW AND GIVE YOUR OPINION ON IF I SHOULD OR NOT...


	15. Chapter 15

IsamuPOV

The next day went by so slowly that I thought I would shoot myself. What with the girls obsessed with staring and giggling and the guys having they're own little crowds it was like there wasn't a place for me in the school.

As the school day came to a close and the final bell rang I caught myself sighing in relief. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, ready for the walk home. It was loud with other kids leaving and walking in the same direction. Ahead of me a group of guys suddenly cut across the street near an alley. In fact all kids seemed to do that, and as I neared the alley I realized why. A boy I recognized from my class, petite with black hair and glasses, was surrounded by a group of guys from two years up, seniors.

The boy was trembling and holding his bag to his chest tightly and they grinned and one smacked him upside the head. I neared them and heard what they were saying.

"Well, you gonna give us your cash or what?" the man with a small goatee and shaved head asked.

"B-B-But I n-need it. It's th-the only mon-ney I have for th-the next m-month." The small boy said shakily. The group laughed.

"That's not our problem brat." A blonde guy with a bandana said. He grabbed the boys shirt, the boy dropping his bag, pulling him closer as he raised a fist. My body acted on it's own accord. As the fist moved towards the small, helpless boy, I grabbed the man's arm. They all froze, the boy's eyes still squeezed shut awaiting the blow. The man turned and looked at me and I regarded him with a bored expression.

"It's not fair to have 4 against 1." I said in a bored tone and the boy opened his eyes. A small crowd was now forming around us, people wearing shocked expressions.

"What's it to ya punk!" a boy with jet back hair and green eyes growled.

"Mind your own business little boy." The one with the goatee said.

"What're you gonna do bout it?" a boy with maybe ten piercings on his face said, the only one who hadn't spoken yet was the one with his face half covered with a snake tattoo.

"Try me." I said quirking one eyebrow expectantly. The one with blonde hair shoved the small boy into me. I didn't stumble or move an inch when the boy hit my chest. I wrapped an arm around him to catch him, never taking my eyes off of the four guys. I moved him behind me once he had his footing again.

"Looks like we get to have a little fun with you then." the dude with the piercings smirked and they stepped closer.

The one the the goatee moved to punch me and I gracefully dodged then ducked at the fist coming from the piercings dude and leaned back as the blonde's knee came up, cathing my cheek hard. I kicked out one leg, hooking my foot behind his ankle and jerking forward to watch him fall on his back.

The other two froze long enough for me to knee one in the balls and twist the other one's arm behind his back only to shove him into the dude with the snake tattoo who was still standing back causing both to fall. It was clear he was the brains and not a frontline fighter. They scrambled to their feet, taking off down the alley.

"Hmph that was boring." I muttered, I bent down and picked up the small boy's bag he'd dropped, mine never left my shoulder during that encounter. I turned with the bag in hand and ignored the crowd that had formed.

"U-Um th-thank you." The boy stuttered as I handed him the bag. I gave him the tiniest of smiles and put a hand on his head.

"Be more careful." I said and walked past him. I walked straight through the crowd calmly and continued to the house. My cheek burned and I could taste blood in my mouth from where his knee had hit me and I scowlded myself for allowing myself to get injured.

"What the hell happened to you?" Koga asked as I walked in the door. Eddie jumped on me to greet me and I smiled.

"There was a group of guys threatening a kid and I took care of them." I said. Koga frowned and went into the kitchen, coming out with a bag of ice for my cheek. I took it and held it to my face and sat on the couch in the livingroom.

"When does Shouji get home?" I asked. Koga flopped down next to me and sighed.

"Around 6." He said.

"Kay." I said. It was quiet for a long time, the only sound was both of us breathing.

"I miss them." Koga said quietly. There was pain in his voice and it made my own heart ache.

"I know Koga. I do too. I miss them so much." I said and heard my voice waver slightly. Koga was suddenly sobbing and I pulled him into my arms. I knew I had to be strong for both of us.

"I miss Sesshomaru and Rin. I miss my sister." He sobbed and I rubbed his back gently. I missed my mom and dad too. I missed them so much. Felt my eyes burn with tears but none of them fell. Instead I closed my eyes and kept my breathing normal.

He kept crying for the next 30 minutes and finally it was just tired hiccups and after a while he fell asleep with his head on my lap. I slipped out from underneath him and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered him with it. Here was a knock on the door as I finished tucking him in and I walked to it to answer.

Masashi stood at the door and I motioned for him to come in, holding a finger to my lips to tell him to keep quiet. We walked through the living room to the kitchen and I started making some tea.

"Shouji wanted me to check and make sure the house wasn't burnt down and that you guys were okay." He said quietly, so he didn't disturb the sleeping man-child in the other room.

"With the amount of tears Koga just cried, the fire would be put out within second." I sighed bringing two cups of tea to the table and sitting across from him.

"Why's that?" Masashi asked seeming worried.

"He misses my parents. He's always been close to his sister and my father. When my mother was kidnapped him and my father started leaning on each other more and then became even closer. He misses them greatly." I said rubbing my temples and closing my eyes.

"Surely you miss them too." Masashi said.

"I do. They were my parents, my family. I miss them all. But I have to stay strong for Koga. He needs someone to be strong for him." I said with my eyes still closed. I felt the tears burn again and heard Masashi's chair move. I felt him lean against the table next to me and opened my eyes.

I looked up at him and was shocked when his arms came around me gently. My body went stiff and I slowly relaxed into the hug, my arms went around him and I felt all my walls crumble. I cried, quietly but I cried heavily. I felt him lift me up which shocked me but was in the back of my mind at the moment as my tears soaked his shoulder. After a little while I felt him gently place me down on my bed and felt him lay down next to me. I kept crying and felt his hand rubbing my back, switching to run his fingers through my hair occasionally. I fell asleep feeling emotionally drained. My arms tightly wrapped around him.

I woke up later that night and noticed someone had pulled the blankets up and that the other side of the bed was messy and still slightly warm. I closed my eyes again and listened to the house. There was noise downstairs and I could make out parts of a conversation.

"….don't think that's a good… Isamu…only human…" Koga.

"Want to be there for…..Seems to not mind." Masashi.

"Fine, fine." Shouji.

I heard footsteps come up the stairs and kept my eyes closed and played "asleep" as Masashi came in and crouched next to the bed. He brushed some hair out of my face.

"Isamu." he said softly. My eyes fluttered open and I rubbed my eyes sleepily.

"Masashi…your still here…what time is it?" I asked. Masashi sat on the bed next to me.

"It's 11:26. Shouji and I don't have to work tomorrow so I'm just staying here tonight if that's alright with you." He said.

"Y-Yeah. That's fine." I said sleep sounded amazing even though I just woke up.

"I convinced Shouji to let you out of school tomorrow also." He said. I smiled slightly lying back down.

"Thank you." I murmured my eyes half shut with sleep. Masashi chuckled softly and stood up. I watched as he closed the door, stripped off his work shirt and work pants leaving him in a white tshirt and boxers with little white dogs on them. I giggled at the sight which caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"I like your boxers." I laughed quietly. He glanced down at them.

"I'm a dog person." He said. I let go of my shields and my ears and tail popped out and my blue crescent moon appeared on my forehead. He slid under the covers next to me and stared at my forehead and ears.

"Me too." I murmured.

"You're a very special teenager." He said and reached up to stroke my ears. I felt a chill down my back and made a sound in the back of my throat. He chuckled. "Was that a purr?" he asked.

"I dunno." I said felling a blush on my cheeks. Im a dog not a cat. I don't purr I growl. But by golly that sounded like a purr even to me and knew if Koga had heard that he would never let me live it down.

"Go to sleep." He said putting his hand on my lower back and pulling me against his chest. I smiled slightly and felt sleep overtake me again. I felt a soft kiss on my head right before I went under and wrapped my arms around him, my tail lying half covering him.

_**Me: okay I made this one bout 1,800 words to make up for not having an update I a really long tim. Im really sorry guys, I had band and so much other shit going on. If enough ppl are interested ill explain it all in my next chapter which will be SOON now that I have my new laptop**_


End file.
